Paint Me Lovely
by DandyBear
Summary: Without Ferb's building expertise Phineas has to accept his limitations in life. Now his backyard no longer seems appealing, Isabella's hostility towards his new friend is testing his patience, and Django can go eat a bug for all phineas cares.


A/N: Hey guys DandyBear here, the wanabe writer formally known as PuccaPrincess. I'm moving acounts and revamping my old Pucca stuff, but for now enjoy something that I hope is much better than my old stuff. Also sorry if Phin seem OOC I promise there's a reason for it!

"Just shut up already."

Only a mop of messy red locks remained visible beneath the jungle of sheets besides a hand blindly reaching for the snooze button. Finally he growled and submitted to the blinding sunlight in order to silence the infernal racket that people called alarm clocks.

"Aaah." Phineas Flynn snuggled back into the cool linen before the sun could rob him of anymore sleep. He had barely closed his eyes however when he felt a hand gently prodding at his shoulders.

"Go away Ferb."

Instantly he tensed at his own slip up. Ferb wasn't here to wake Phineas up; in fact he wasn't even in the country. "It's a great opportunity for Ferb, besides its only one summer" Phineas buried himself deeper as he tried not to be bitter. After all, he was big boy now, he should be able to handle one summer away from his dad and brother. Heck, he was the person that convinced Ferb to go in the first place, there was no use whining about it now.

Phineas groaned as the hand poking at him started shaking him with more force this time. So that wasn't just his imagination, but then who? Phineas untangled himself to come face to face with a robotic arm extending out of the back of his alarm clock.

He reached for the snooze button again but had his hand slapped away by the arm. Phineas arched an eyebrow as he backed away slowly, devising his strategy. He moved from side to side, testing how far the arm would follow him before quickly grabbing it for an arm wrestling match. Once properly distracted he pressed the snooze button with his other hand, silently celebrating his victory as the arm retreated back into the alarm clock.

"I was starting to think that you would never wake up."

Phineas' attention snapped towards the source of the warm British voice before bolting over to his laptop, almost tripping in his mess of sheets in the process. "Morning Bro!"

"Barely, its eleven forty-five, what happen to today's project?" His tone held no accusation, only concern though it only made Phineas wish that Ferb _was_ angry. "Oh well about that…" Phineas rubbed the back of his neck searching for the words. "I decided to have a do nothing day."

It wasn't a lie even though it felt like one. Most days he didn't bother going farther than the kitchen besides his morning chats with Ferb. What was another project without the Ferbster?

"Three days in a row?" The question managed to pull Phineas out of his hazy thoughts; then again Ferb had always had that affect on him. "I think I might be coming down with something."

That much was definitely true. Only two weeks into summer vacation Phineas started to feel sluggish and heavy. He barely wanted to think about the word summer, let alone live it.

Green eyebrows furrowed and Ferb's hands twitched as if wanting to check Phineas' temperature and Phineas suddenly ached to feel those callused fingertips brushing against his skin.

Instead Ferb went into a small rant about how Phineas should get back to bed and the proper measures to take care of summer colds and other illnesses. Phineas smiled and shook his head but said nothing. It wasn't often that Ferb said more than a few words, and as one of the few people that got to see his more talkative side Phineas enjoyed every minute of it.

"Well. Get back to bed." Phineas looked up at the slight frown on his brother's face, another rare sight though Phineas much preferred smiles. "I should at least get something to eat, I wasn't too hungry yesterday." Phineas tried not to flinch at Ferb's deepening frown, secretly cursing his inability to be anything but honest to his brother.

Well go get something to eat and then its straight back to bed you hear me." "Yes sir!" Phineas saluted his Brother with a grin. "I'll check on you in a few hours. I have to go now though, we're about to leave for another one of father's lectures." Ferb signed off before Phineas could tell him not to waste his time checking up him when he had things to do.

Phineas sighed, getting up from the computer table before an incoming message made him stop. Maybe Ferb had forgotten something. "Good Afternoon Phinny!" Safiya waved at him from beneath her grayish lavender cap. He grinned back at her, glad to have kept in touch with the friend he and Ferb had made back when they took a family trip to Hawaii. He smiled fondly as he remembered climbing that 'volcano' with Ferb and running into her at the top. He still felt a bit bad about forgetting about Candace but Safiya, or Saffy as he now called her, had needed help and he was in the right place at the right time.

He sat back down to chat with her for a bit. She had finally convinced her parents to take a vacation to the states so he at least had one good thing to look forward to until Ferb's return. He had barely gotten ten minutes into her updates on her travel plans before his mom's voice echoed from down the stairs. "You have a visitor Phineas, and don't forget to take Perry out before the day is out."

"I'll chat with you later okay Phinny." Saffy smiled understandingly before signing off, leaving Phineas alone again. He sighed lightly before looking around for the family pet.

"Hey, where's Perry?"


End file.
